


The Journey of A Life Time

by Nova_Star04



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's just my own thing, i'll tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Star04/pseuds/Nova_Star04
Summary: Name: Valkyrie Laura KingIdk, but it's different cause my sister dared me to do it like this. What is life anyways? There will be other appearences, but I'll update this shitty summary.





	The Journey of A Life Time

Name: Valkyrie Laura King

Bangs with back braided down, dark skin. I put on my Black tank top with Pokeball on it with a Yellow short sleeve hoodie with zippers. Black shorts with high knee socks and black combat boots. I got my bracelet mega stone holder (I have more in my bag). I got on some light pink lipstick and my other mega stone holder which was in the form of an earring. My eyes are blue.

My first Pokemon: Teddiursa (35)

Starter: Froakie Snivy Tepig

Others-

Ralts: a lost Pokemon I found. His old trainer abandoned it because it wouldn't evolve. Has strong willpower and can use Psyshot and Smack.

Houndour: A lone Pokemon who was abandoned by their trainer and doesn't trust anyone. yet.

Eevee: a wild Pokemon who was protecting a little egg that hasn't hatched yet. We saved them from the rain and he became my Pokemon if the egg came along. One of the strongest.

Growlithe: Officer Jenny's Arcinine had pups and she gave one to me to travel with.

Tornadus: my conscious Pokemon who has been with me ever since I found Teddiursa. We meet during my first journey as it came to an end.

Reshiram: My second conscious Pokemon.

Backup-

Braviary

Litleo (Male)

Axew

Houndour

Rival: Amanda Mars

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1:

Hi, my name is Valkyrie L. King, I don't like my middle name so we won't be using it the much. I am turning ten tomorrow, which means that I get to get my actual starter. I say the because I've already gotten a Pokemon that I already love. I met Teddiursa when I was 5. I was running away from all the mean people and Teddiursa came and comforted me. I could understand Pokemon, which wasn't a surprise because it runs in the family. He sang a song to me and I stopped crying. We became quick friends and we trained for a while. Teddi is now on level 30 of the training from my mom and dad.

"Rie, wake up!" I heard a yell. Oh, why does Teddi have to do this? I groaned and swatted him away. "Leave me alone," I grumbled. I put the blanket over my head and snuggled.

"Fine, it's not like your fifteen or anything." I could feel Teddi roll his eyes and was about to jump off when I grabbed him. "I turned fifteen?!" This time I saw Teddi actually roll his eyes. I fell down and looked at my Exploud alarm clock. My eyes widened and I screamed.

"Teddi why didn't you wake me you peace of meat," I exclaimed and Teddi just rolled his eyes and took off, probably to go to the living room. I got up and went to shower. According to my brother, this is the fastest shower I'll ever take. I got out and put on my clothes. I put on my Black tank top with Pokeball on it with a Yellow short sleeve hoodie with zippers. Black shorts with high knee socks and black combat boots. I got my bracelet mega stone holder (I have more in my bag). I put on some light pink lipstick and my other mega stone holder which was in the form of an earring. I put on my backpack and left. Thank you, everybody, I just explained my whole outfit...weird. Might sound long, but I put that on in a jiffy.

"Hey, mom. Bye, mom." I yelled and got a toast, with Teddi behind me. He climbed on my shoulder and I ran off. "By honey." My mom said. I ran until I got to Professor Junipers lab panting for my dear life. I ran into my rival Amanda Mars. She declared herself my rival when we were five and we never actually got along since she was always glaring at me.

"Hello, Valkyrie." Professor Juniper greeted. I waved and sat down on her lab chair. "Hello to you too Teddi." Teddi waved as well and we started the who Pokemon thing. She talked fast and she finished. "There are three choices." She started and got three Pokemon and released them. "These two aren't from our region, but Professor Sycamore lent them to me, because of you." She sighed. I rolled my eyes and told her to continue.

"Snivy. The plant type Pokemon." The Pokemon huffed. I could see the confidence radiating from them. I want them.

"Tepig. The fire type Pokemon." The Pokemon smiled and I saw the fire in their eyes and I was instantly drawn to it.

"Froakie. The water type Pokemon." The Pokemon had their eyes closed, but the opportunity radiated strongly that even Teddi became attracted.

"Can I take them all?" I asked flashing my eyes. She sweat dropped and nodded. "You are the last person to get here so I don't see the problem." She shrugged and walked to get my Pokedex and Pokenav. "This version was recently made by your sisters and it can collect data in all regions." She handed me the watch. I know how to use it because I helped with the design. I put it on and it registered my data quite quickly. I flicked it on my wrist and it showed my current Pokemon. The data was in projector form and showed my data. I know that my sister took the other ones.

{Trainer-Valkyrie Laura King}

[Companions-4]

[Companions name-]

[Teddiursa]

[Froakie]

[Snivy]

[Tepig]

("Wish you luck little sis.")

I rolled my eyes at the last message and got my four Pokeballs. My Pokenav was an earpiece with holographic features. I captured Teddiursa, quickly and released him. I stayed there for a few minutes while I designed my Pokeballs. I walked out half an hour later and went out to Route 1. I looked over at the tall leaves and went in instantly.

'You've finally started your journey.'

"Tornadus." I greeted. I haven't talked to him since my coronation. I got coronated and that chose my legendary Pokemon. When I go to the other regions the same thing happens. 'I hope we meet soon. I will talk to you later on.' He said and his presence left. I shook my head and went over to Teddi. "We're gonna start our adventure now," I said taking out my other Pokemon.

"Okay guys, we are going to start our hard training. My dad gave me some training gears, so as you level up I will add more weight." I told them and they nodded in understanding. I got out 9 circles that fit all of them in their pre-evolved form. I put them on and added some weight. "We start training now because we need to go to a gym later on," I said and we started training.

The first week we started with basic moves, like scratch, ember, solar beam, vine whip, scratch and all that good stuff. I trained them in their abilities too, which took longer to perfect, because they were hard to learn on the first try.

I sighed when we just finished with blaze. This attack is out of control, damn. 'Need help.'

"Reshiram, Tepig said he wants to work hard on his blaze, so wait a while," I told him. Fine, after that he'll have my blessing. I nodded and left for the Straiton gym. I forgot to tell you that I caught a few Pokemon while were training a few days ago. I caught a Rufflet and a Minccino. It's boring not having anything to do but walk to a gym.

I walked to the Pokemon center. "Hello, Nurse Joy." I greeted. "Hello, what can I help you with?" She asked smiling. I smiled back. "I want my Pokemon to be checked," I said handing her the poke-balls and Teddi. She got them and told me that she will be back in half an hour. I decided to call my mom and dad.

"Hey." I greeted smiling. My mom waved and my dad smiled. "How is your trip so far?" He asked. I told him everything about our training and how we need to improve on blaze. My dad also gave me so advice. "Blaze can get out of control sometimes. I had a student who had that problem too, but he overcame it when he taught his Pokemon how to trust him. You need to tell Tepig that no one is going to hurt him when he goes into blaze. You need to make him trust you and your other Pokemon as well. I had that problem with Infernape, in all evolution's, but we overcame that and we trust each other. I want you to be able to trust your Pokemon like they trust you." He ended that speech. I was impressed, I never actually knew about this story. I nodded and Nurse Joy called my name. I said goodbye and told them I'll call in the next city.

"Thank you," I said and waved. I really like the Nurse Joys, because they take up all their time to help people and Pokemon alike. I walked with Teddi on my shoulder and the two Legendaries in my head. 'I think you should let Teddi fight, he has proven that he is strong.' Tornadus said. 'Nah, I think those three new ones should go because I heard that there are three gym leaders.' Reshiram said in a smooth tone. Tornadus grunted and agreed in the end. "Thank you, guys, for the talk," I said and they left.

Finally, I have arrived. I opened the door and walked in. "Are you here to battle the gym?" One waiter asked. No, I came to clean the gym, I thought. "Yes, can you please lead me there?" I asked. He led me there and there stood three boys. Red, blue and green. Probably Chilli, Cress, and Cilan.

"Greetings trainer, are you here for the battle that will leave you with a sour taste in your mouth." The Chilli guy said. I stared and shrugged. "Depends. If you give me a hard battle then we'll see, until then I'll be giving my all." I said. They're poses wavered a bit. "Confident, hmm interesting," Cress said. "It does surely give and good taste, that she wants a battle," Cilan said.

"Can we please start the battle." I groaned. I stopped when I figured I was acting like me. They nodded and we started. Finally. "First, you have to choose, which leader you will battle and then we can truly begin." The waiter said. I huffed. "I'll battle all three just to start. All three Pokemon at once, with my other three." I said. They looked shocked and I rolled my eyes. "If it's what you want." I nodded and we FINALLY began.

"This is a three on three battle between gym leaders Chilli, Cress and Cilan and trainer Valkyrie Laura King." I glared at him when he said my middle name. "BEGIN."

"Pansear, I choose you," Chilli said with much enthusiasm.

"Panpour, I choose you, my friend," Cress said calmly.

"Pansage, bring this battle some flavor," Cilan said.

"Come out guys," I said releasing my Pokemon.

Snivy, Tepig, and Froakie all came out. "Okay guys, this is what we've been training for. Let's not let each other down." I said and they nodded. The battle is going to be on fire.

"Okay Tepig, start this off with a huge Flame Ember on Pansage. Snivy use Vine Tornado on Panpour and Froakie Quick Pulse on Pansear." At first the brother's were surprised I taught the combo moves. I know that their close to evolving so I have to make this quick. Fire started to to build up on Tepig and little balls of fires appeared. He attacked Pansage head on and along the way he hit it off with an ember. For Snivy she released her vines and started to attack Panpour and her leaf tornado came in strong. Two down on more to go. As I taught him, Froakie started with a Quick Attack around Pansear and it got the Pokemon to get dizzy. Chilli tried to snap him out of it, but it didn't work. While still doing Quick Attack Froakie used Water Pulse and it hit head on. Three down my win.

"Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage are unable to battle, so the winner is the challenger Valkyrie Laura King." Oh, this guy is gonna die. Did he not see the glare earlier. Anyways victory. "Alright, good job on your first gym battle guys, you did great." All three of my Pokemon came and hugged me. We couldn't have done it without you. I heard three voices. The first being Snivy, soft and hard at the same time. Second was Tepig, grand and full of excitement. Lastly was Froakie, soft and full of emotion. I hugged them back and returned them after they hugged Teddi. I saw the three gym leaders coming and I greeted them.

"Nice battle strategy, you are the first trainer to use combination moves. It tasted divine for our crushing defeat." Cilan started. "Agreed, you used moves like no one has." Cress said nodding. "You gave me the inspiration to do the same." Chilli said. I thanked them sincerely and they smiled. "You have the honor of getting the Trio badge." Cress handed it to me. I grabbed it and put it in my badge pocket. I was walking out when I saw a silhouette. I was surprised, because it felt quite similar like my Legendaries, but also different.

'What's Arceus doing here?' Tornadus questioned. I shrugged and walked closer to it. 'He is supposed to be watching for the Eight Paladins. I've only seen you so far. He never shows himself unless-wai-no-I didn't even see it-wow.' "What, What's happening?" I asked them. Not even a few moments later, their presence left. I was running after the figure and when I stopped I was at this beautiful clearing. There was a huge lake and a lot of flowers. I saw two more silhouettes and they resembled two different Pokemon. "Who are you?" I asked basically in a trance. Teddi finally caught up to me and gasped. "Woah, those two are Xerneas and Yveltal." He said in a state of shock.

"You know them?" I asked looking his way. "Personally no, but everyone knows them as Pokemon Life and Destruction." He told me. "The other one, Arceus?" I asked pointing at the Pokemon. "He is the last Pokemon that I ever saw before I found you." He said and he climbed on my shoulder urging me to walk closer. I walked closely and stepped on the water. I didn't drown or even fall in the water. I walked closer and they all circled me. I felt in peace. Teddi was sighing with content and I smiled. Then there was a bright light and I closed my eyes at the brightness.

'It starts.' I heard and I opened my eyes. I felt different. I felt sad. It wasn't my sadness, but the sadness of another.

'As the Chosen Ones despair the world does the same.'


End file.
